Skin to Skin
by Rivendell101
Summary: Lips brush along her neck, soft and barely there, almost a ghost against her skin. A warm hand slips down her naked back, curling around her hips and dragging her closer—closer—until she's pressed to Natsu's chest and settled over his lap. He anchors himself to her, keeping her from spinning off into the galaxies she loves so much, afraid she might just disappear.


**AN: Here have some smut!**

* * *

 **Skin to Skin**

Lips brush along her neck, soft and barely there, almost a ghost against her skin. A warm hand slips down her naked back, curling around her hips and dragging her closer—closer—until she's pressed to Natsu's chest and settled over his lap. He anchors himself to her, keeping her from spinning off into the galaxies she loves so much, afraid she might just disappear. His hands become desperate then, curling around Lucy's back, fingers pressing into her skin almost too tightly as he presses against her. Skin to skin. Flesh to flesh.

He lets out a sound halfway between a gasp and a laugh against her throat, something soft and shaky—nervous—and she can't help it when she keens, fingers quivering against his shoulders as his breath fans over her neck, warm against the slight wetness along her neck. It sends a chill through her, enough to make her shiver, but he only pulls her closer, until there's no space left between them. Thumbs bush against her hips as she rocks against him, holding her steady and denying her the close contact she wants. She huffs against his mouth, feeling the coolness of him lip ring pressing against her lower lip.

Her fingers tangle in his hair, nails pricking at the back of his neck as her other arm slips around his shoulders. She drags his mouth up to meet hers, careful as her hand leaves his hair, coming around to cradle his jaw. He smiles against her, fingers dragging back up her back, only just grazing her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. Goosebumps prickle at her skin, but he only pulls her closer as she quivers above him. She sighs against him, a breathless giggle spilling across his lips as he prods at her rib cage, tickling and teasing; always there, but never quite where she wants him.

Natsu exhales through his nose, practically sighing against her, mouth pressing against hers with just enough pressure to make her head spin as he pulls her flush up against him, arms coiling around her back. Lucy is assaulted by the smell of cinnamon and something smoky—something that rests heavy against her tongue. She presses tighter against him, as if trying to crawl into his rib cage and find herself at home. Lucy tilts her chin, attempting to deepen the kiss as best she can. Natsu leans into her, tilting her back as he kisses her harder. His teeth nip at her lower lip suddenly, followed by his tongue brushing over the same spot. A small sound leaves her throat, but he swallows it quickly, pressing closer before pulling back suddenly.

He guides her onto her back, hovering over her and her bones _hum_. Natsu stares down at her questioningly for a moment, eyes searching hers. Her legs curl around his hips as he settles against her, mouth meeting hers in a gentle kiss, the touch prodding an ember in the ashes. Her fingers down his chest, ghosting across his ribs before slipping back up, threading through his hair and holding him tightly against her. A hand comes up, fingers grazing against his jaw, and he leans into her. A hand squeezes her bare hip and he presses against her. Teeth nip at her lower lip, teasing her, and he smiles.

He growls against her, shuddering as she sucks his lower lip into her mouth, tongue grazing it lightly. Groaning against her mouth, Natsu tears his lip from her grasp, resting his forehead against hers as he pants, eyes blinking open to lock with hers, gaze burning. Natsu's lips go back to hers, softer this time, sweeter, his tongue sliding across the seam of her lips slowly. She smiles against his mouth, lips parting in order to let him in, her entire body shaking with a sigh as his tongue sweeps into her mouth, running across the back of her teeth and trailing over the roof of her mouth—everywhere all at once.

Her hands slip down to cup his face, fingers stroking his cheeks. Her hips circle against his slowly, surprising him into a groan. He pulls back slowly, reluctantly, his forehead pressing against hers, both of them breathing heavily.

Lips meet her skin once more, hot wet kisses trailing over her jaw and down her neck, then back up, over her jaw and then to her ear, nibbling at the lobe and making her wriggle against his lower half, back arching into him as he murmurs her name against her skin.

Her legs squeeze around his waist, tugging him forward, and his hands slide back up her legs, skimming over her hips before slipping around her back. He sighs, content as her hips move against his slowly, languidly, as if they have all the time in the world. She breathes against his skin, mouth moving along his jaw, touching, but never quite kissing.

He rocks against her then, barely touching her. He skims over her slit and she gives a shuddery exhale, quivering as he rolls against her, slipping inside. A low sound rumbles in his chest, vibrating into her own from where they lie, wound so tightly together that the line between where one stops and the other begins blurs.

Her hips circle against his slowly and he whispers her name, voice hoarse and breathy. She squeezes around him, arching into him, and he holds her tighter. A low, keening sound spills from her lips, but his lips swallow the sound, his hips rocking against hers.

She whispers his name and his twitches above her, shuddering and groaning low in his throat before sighing as his forehead drops onto her shoulder. His arms slip around her back as he pulls her into a soft embrace, breathing heavily. He hovers over her, letting her wrap herself around him, curling into his chest and burying herself inside his ribs. Her thumbs rub circles into his shoulder blades as she nuzzles his ear, feeling him breathe her name against her. Skin to skin.

* * *

 **AN: Enjoy!**


End file.
